KaVi- A Kavin & Purvi story
by iAndromeda
Summary: it just takes a game of antakshari, a misunderstanding to get cleared and a few moments to make it a nice kavi/kevi story!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Hey guys here is another Kavin-Purvi fanfic. I will updated the next chapters only if I get enough reviews(positive and negative both are welcomed). My last story got very few reviews and to be honest I was disappointed. I really hope you guys like this story and please R & R!**

Chpt.1

"Sir, can I ask you a favour?" Purvi asked the senior inspector in front of her.

"Yes, of course" Kavin smiled at her. They were the only ones in the bureau. All the others had gone for lunch. She had stayed back to complete some work and he had stayed back to... for what did he stay back? Well she had stayed back so...wasn't that reason alone enough?

"Sir, my nephew is admitted at the Children's Care hospital," Purvi told him.

"Oh. Sorry to hear that"

"Yes, well there's a group of kids in his ward who were admitted just the day before. Woh log camping ke liye gaye the aur unki minibus ka accident hua. It hit a tree and all of them were injured. They are your big fans. They have read all about your karnamas of bravery-riding on a bus top and all-in the newspaper and my nephew told them that I am a CID officer aur mein aapko jaanti hun. So can you please come and meet them? Woh log kal se mere peeche pade hain aapkon bulaane ke liye. Kyaa aap aaj mere saath aa sakte hai?"

"Kyu nahi? Bilkul!" he said. She herself was inviting him somewhere with her. He didn't even care where they were going as long as she was with him.

"Toh hum shyam ko jaaye?" she asked.

"Yes" he smiled at her.

(Later in Kavin's car)

(Akward silence)

"Toh... tumhare nephew ko kya hua hai?" Kavin tried to start a conversation.

"Malaria" Purvi replied, without looking at him.

"Oh..."

_Purvi's POV_

_He is trying to make a conversation. At this rate, we are going to crash if he keeps taking his eyes off the road every 2 minutes to look at me. Is he flirting? I don't think so. But who can tell. She sighed mentally. He was cute. Real handsome. She had even started to have a crush on him. Until she saw him that day in the café._

_She was driving by the café and was stuck in traffic. The café was just along the road. With a cup of coffee in each hand he went to a table where two really pretty girl, about her age, were sitting. He gave them their coffees and both of them blew a kiss at him .He waved them a goodbye and they chirpily waved a goodbye back at him. She wasn't as surprised by this as she had been when two minutes later-when the traffic had moved on- she had moved around a corner and had seen him hugging another girl._

_At that moment all the feeling that were building inside her for him went into thin air._

_She just couldn't stand flirts. She hated flirts, let alone like one._

_But then he had just joined the CID team. With time she realized he wasn't so bad and neither did she ever catch him flirting with any of the girls on the team._

_But it didn't look like the memories of that day had any plan of leaving her mind._

"Yes, there it is" she pointed out. They had reached the hospital. Kavin parked the car and both of them got out.

They went to the second floor where Purvi's nephew was admitted.

"Massi!" a skinny boy of about 10 called out to her.

His face lit up with a wide grin as he saw Purvi entering the room.

He was sitting on his bed. In fact almost all the kids were and it looked like they were having some sort of debate going on.

"Hey, champ!" she called out hugging him.

"Massi!" he hissed " don't hug me in front of everyone!" his face became red as he said it.

Kavin smiled as Purvi made a face at her nephew. Cute, he thought. She looked cute even when she makes a face.

The boy then noticed Kavin who was standing a little behind her.

"Who is that with you? Your boyfriend?" the boy smiled cheekily; yet his eyes were full of innocence.

No matter how hard Purvi tried to conceal the red on her cheeks, Kavin saw the blush. He smiled.

But before either of them could say anything, a girl of about 13 screamed her lungs out. It made everyone cover their ears with their hands. "He is THE senior Inspector Kavin!" she shouted. Her eyes were literally round with amazement and so was her mouth, which was hanging open in a perfect 'O'.

Suddenly all the girls in the room, who were till then engrossed in some discussion, started squealing.

All of them tried to get off their beds, but Purvi sternly told them that if any of them would set their foot down, she would take make Kavin go back. So reluctantly all of them sat on their beds, all talking at once.

She introduced everyone to him. The girl who had first screamed out was Priyanka, besides her were Melissa, Aditi, Zoya, and Tanvi. There were three boys with them-Chinu, John, and Rishabh.

All the girls demanded hugs from him, reminding Purvi of that café incident again, and even the boys had lots of questions for him about his famous stunts and his six-pack abs.

Kavin talked to all of them, answering questions, giving hugs, telling them various stories, giving advice on how to make six-packs for 12 years old guys and so on.

Even though he was talking with them a part of his mind was with Purvi who was standing back and watching the effect Kavin had on the children. She smiled as she saw all the children, who were so whiny till yesterday, now so happy, leaned in together to hear the joke he was telling. They didn't notice the time pass and Purvi had to remind them that both of them had to go home and that she would visit again the next day.

"But you still haven't answered my question yet! Are you both boyfriend-girlfriend?" Purvi's nephew demanded.

They both looked at each other for a moment before Kavin replied, "well, we can't have everything we want, can we?"

_Flirt_, smiled Purvi to herself as she realized that she wasn't mad at him because the statement seemed so genuine from his side.


	2. Chapter 2

On their way back, in the car, both of them were again silent, Kavin had told her he would drop her at her house since her own car was at the bureau. She didn't mind.

_Purvi's POV_

_He was so different tonight. The way he talked to the children, with so much affection, genuine care; she remembered how he had lifted John on his shoulder and ran around the room when he had asked how he felt riding on the top of a running bus._

_Is he always like that and I just don't notice it? She was confused. She had always liked children and was always awed by the people who had this...this way over children, like you could make them believe that you too are one of them. He was definitely one of those people. But what about the café incident? But wasn't that the only time she had seen him like that? In fact this evening as she saw him with those kids, his eyes, shining like a little kid's, she had felt something. She knew that the something was caused by him and was for him. She knew what it was, it felt familiar, and why shouldn't it?-it was the old crush reviving itself._

_Should she allow it? Or not? Then suddenly all these images of him in all his good deeds appeared before her eyes. The way he talked with elders, with young children, his co-workers, with kindness, with respect, with humility. How he always had a smile for everyone. How today he played with the children._

_Really apart from that one incident, he was...almost...sort of the perfect guy, come to think of it._

_And why is he not trying to make a conversation now? He wanted to talk while coming._

She wondered.

She had felt something for him tonight. He knew it. That was the reason he didn't feel the need to make a conversation with her. He had seen her, watching him, and even though he had his back to her-actually she herself was purposefully standing behind him-he knew she was smiling. He was the reason for her smile and he knew it. He wouldn't trade this feeling for anything else in the world.

A couple of days later, as Purvi was climbing the staris of the building, she heard Kavin call her-

"Purvi! Hey, sab bacche kaise hai?" he asked her

" Woh sab theek hai. Actually kal unhe discharge milne wala hai toh woh kal hi mujhe bol rahe the aapko vapas ek bar bulane ke liye", she smiled at him.

"Toh kya tum mujhe bulaogi?" he smiled back.

"Toh aap aa rahe hai?"

"Bilkul" now he was grinning.

All the girls once again greeted them with squeals.

"Tum log gaana ga rahe the?"

"Yes we were playing Rapid Fire! Girls versus boys!"

"Hey, Kavin Bhaiyya on our side!" the boys suddenly called out.

"Purvi di on ours!" the girl said.

"Whoa, whoa wait! What teams? And what are we playing again?" Kavin asked excitedly.

"We're playing Rapid Fire! One team sings a song and the other team takes any word from it and sings that verse of the song which contains the word and so on we continue!"Neha said in one breath.

"Let's start again!" John exclaimed.

"I am NOT playing this game, or any game rather, which includes me singing-" Purvi tried to talk but was immediately cut off by Trisha.

"Shh! It's the boys' turn! Let us select a word!"

The boys continued where they had left off-

"_**Samjhe na tu baat who pagli**_

_**Ki dil ki adla badli**_

_**Ab toh bin kiye na mein rahun**_

_**Karun mein kya**_

_**Mein reh bhi na pau**_

_**Mein keh bhi na pau**_

_**Bole bina kaise tujhko sunai de!"**_

Three lines, straight in the eye. He had said the last three lines looking at her straight in the eye.

The girls started their verse-

"_**Ladkhadaa ne lagi**_

_**Muskuraa ne lagi**_

_**Bewajah har jagah aa ne jaa ne lagi**_

_**Tu mujhe, mein tujhe**_

_**Joh bhi hai dil mein woh khulke bataane lagi**_

_**Chadhe mujhe yaari teri aisejaise daaru desi-"**_

The boys picked up

"_**Muskuraane ki wajah tum ho**_

_**Gungunaane ki wajah tum ho**_

_**Jiya jaye na, jaaye na, jaaye na**_

_**O re piya"**_

He couldn't help looking at her. He tried his best to look at the children but his eyes kept going back to her...

_No Purvi, he is not looking at you. Oh please. Who am I kidding? He has been staring at me all the time he is singing. Like he is singing the songs for me...no. This is so not happening._

"_**Dil aaj kal meri suntan nahi**_

_**Dil aaj kal paas reheta nahi**_

_**Yeh tujhse hi milne ko chahe**_

_**Yeh teri hi karta hai baate**_

_**Kya tum…kya tum ho wahi"**_

The boys's turn

"_**Khwaab hai tu**_

_**Neend hun mein**_

_**Dono mile baat bane**_

_**Roz yahi**_

_**Maangu dua**_

_**Teri meri baat bane"**_

Even he was surprised at the flow of the songs. He didn't start a single song, yet they seemed to be coming straight from his heart. Whatever this was, he knew that tonight luck was with him and so no matter what songs the boys chose, they would-along with him-be singing his feelings for her.

_By the time they finished, Purvi knew it had not remained a game anymore; it was much more than that. He was singing his feeling for her. She hadn't sung a single song. Just stared at him. While he looked back._

They were interrupted by the nurse telling them that the visiting hours were over. While leaving Purvi's nephew asked them, "so are you boyfriend-girlfriend now?"

Purvi made a stern face at him but he frowned and said, "But you were looking at each other for the whole time! Don't tell me you are not boyfriend-girlfriend!"

Both of them again looked at each other for a moment before Purvi told him to go to bed.

(In Kavin's car)

Both of them sat in silence once again, this time each thinking about the boyfriend-girlfriend remark.

Kavin stopped the car as they reached Purvi's house. Just as she turned around to get down Kavin said,"Uh-Purvi? Kya mein tumse kuch puch sakta hun?"

"Of course, sir"

"Why do you talk to me like I am a hopeless case?"

She was taken aback by this sudden question. She looked at him and immediately regretted it. His expression at that moment melted Purvi's heart. He looked at her with such an innocent and genuine face that she wanted to hug him right there. Instead, she said, "sir?"

"Purvi, don't act surprised. Tumhe pata hai mein kya bol raha hun."

She knew it. That he knew. She decided to tell the truth.

"Sir the other day I saw you you giving coffee to two girls, blowing them kisses and then right after two seconds hugging another girl" she said in one breath.

His eyes widened. "wha-" he started to say but was cut off by Purvi who said, "sir you asked, I told you. I don't like to lie." She turned around once again to get down when Kavin suddenly exclaimed, "Oh god it was that day!"

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Purvi, those three girls are my sisters! Who mere massi ki betiyaan hai! It was my raksha bandhan gift to them- I was going to spend an entire day as their-"he turned red as he said, "as their personal assistant"

She stopped and looked at him with her mouth slightly agape.

"I-I don't-I don't know what to say! I thought you were a flirt so..."she trialed off. Her cheeks were a bright shade of red as she looked down. They both sat in silence for a moment.

Suddenly Kavin grinned, "So you were jealous?"

"What? Jealous? No! No nothing like that" she tried hard to control her blush but was pathetically poor with it.

"Sir it's getting late. I should go. Goodnight, sir." She replied hastily and without looking-but furiously blushing by now-ran to her house.

Kavin watched till she went inside and was grinning all the way home.

**So how was it? As mentioned earlier I will update only if I get enough reviews. **

**Ending on a lighter note, a CID joke I read-**

**Naach meri bulbul tujhe paisa milega,**

**Naach meri bulbul tujhe paisa milega;**

**Hum CID se hai koi apni jagah se nahi hilega!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Hello guys, I'm back with another chapter. This one's specially for Divyaa and Mahi. Hope you guys like it and please R & R! All the reviewers, thank you so much for your reviews! I am glad you took out the time to read and review the story. Reviews are what keeps me-or any other fanfic writer too, I suppose-going. **

**This time too, the next chapter will be updated only if I cross 20 reviews for this chapter!**

**Ananya Gautam, Mowmita, mani, Maham, Divyaa(ur reviews make my day dear), mahi(I hope u like ur character), neha(my BFF here), Shruts(my sis, love u), Guest NL, Piyu, aarvi, piu, Senjina, adk, Guest, Rajvigirl(even though probably you are a rajvi fan urslf, thanks for reading my kavi story), Kavin loves Purvi( she likes him too-I hope!-just kidding), step UP(is the name kept after the step up movies? If so which is ur fav? Mine's the 3****rd**** one-and moose is my fav)-THANK YOU all for ur kind reviews!**

**So here's your next chapter-enjoy!**

(The next morning at the bureau)

Kavin entered the bureau and saw Daya and Abhijeet talking. He went over and greeted them. They greeted him and then he saw Purvi who was working on the computer. As soon as he saw her, his face broke into a huge grin and he went over to her.

"Good morning" he grinned at her.

She looked up from the computer and immediately a blush crept across her face.

"Good morning, sir" she looked back, smiling, at the computer screen.

He was still grinning and she was still smiling.

_Purvi's POV_

_Oh God, please Kavin sir, go away! Why can't I stop smiling? Purvi hasna band karo. And don't look at him again otherwise you'll never stop smiling._

"Anyway, see you around" he said.

Soon others came and got busy in their work. It was in the afternoon when Kavin said to Abhijeet, "Sir, kyaa aaj mein thoda jaldi jaa sakta hun?"

"Kyu kya hua Kavin?

"Sir who aaj meri BEHENE aane waali hain toh mujhe unhe airport pe pick up karne jaana hai" he shouted out the word so that Purvi who was standing just at the next table could hear him loud and clear.

"Thik hai. Tum ja sakte ho" Abhijeet said.

"Arrey, achcha hua yaad dila diya. Mujhe bhi apni behen ke liye bhaidooj ka gift lena hai" Dusyant told him.

"Ek tip deta hun" Kavin told him, "Gift as in koi object hi de use varna tu uske liye kuch karne jayega aur agar Ishita ne tumhe uske saath dekha toh who kuch bhi samajh sakti hai"

"Kyaa yaar tu bhi" Dushyant said.

"Arre mazak nahi kar raha hun mein. Mere ek dost ke saath aisa hi hua. Who jis ladki ko pasand karta tha usne use uski behenon ke saath dekh liya aur who ladki samjhi ki mera dost flirt hai."

"Phir kya hua" Dushyant asked.

"Phir? Phir baad mein misunderstanding door ho gayi aur use pata chala ki who ladki bhi use pasand karti hai. Aur ab dono…achche dost hai. Dost se jyada actually"

"Hmm…"

_Okay. That had to be it. Kavin sir mujhe pasand karte hain? Matlab haan, who toh mujhe kal se pure yakeen ke saath pata chala lekin aaj toh unhon ne indirectly bol hi diya!_

_Aur unhe lagta hai mein unhe pasand karti hoon? Huh. Good luck with that. Come on Purvi, who are you kidding? Tu bhi toh unhe pasand karti hain._

_Nahi_

_Haan_

_NAHI_

_HAAN!_

_Ughh…!_

"Anyway mein nikalta hoon. Mujhe jaana hai" Kavin said.

He looked at Purvi who looked totally lost and confused.

"Maine sach hi kahan" he smiled and whispered to her.

That worked well! He thought. Miss Purvi, I love you and I know you love me too.

Aur dekhna, ab hume saath mein toh mein lekar hi aaunga!

Later at the Kavin picked up his sisters.

"Hello , bhai!" they both screamed.

"Hey Divyaa, Mahi!" he hugged both of them.

They smiled at each other and Mahi said, "Baad mein?"

"Baad mein" Divyaa nodded.

"Kyaa baad mein?" he said lifting their luggage. "Yaar har baar bags mein itna kya bhar ke laati ho? Kitne heavy hai bags! Mere liye kabhi tum dono kuch laate toh ho nahi. Yaha aati ho bas mujhse milne, toh itna samaan kaisa?"

"Bhai stop complaining"

"Aur jaldi se ghar chalo hume bohot bhuk lagi hai"

(At Kavin' home)

"Toh tum logon ko kyaa khanaa hai?"

"Bhai aap bhi thake honge, isliye jyaada kuch mat banao" Mahi said.

"Ek kaam karte hain,mein Maggi banati hoon!" Divyaa said.

"Yes please!" both Kavin and Mahi said in unison.

"Mein aapki madat karti hoon" Mahi said and went with her in the kitchen.

Kavin sat on the couch. He felt so happy with his sisters.

Mahi and Divyaa were his favorite cousins since childhood.

His eyes suddenly fell on a framed photo sitting on the table.

He picked it up. It was the photo of the entire CID team. He looked at her. She was standing besides Dr. Tarika. She looked beautiful. And wow-her smile.

He was so lost in her photo that he didn't realize Mahi coming near him to ask where the salt was. She saw him looking at the photo and quietly backed away and called Divyaa.

"Perfect timing" they both said.

They went near him. One sister at his either side. He still didn't notice them looking at the photo, their faces inches beside his own.

"Khoobsurat hai na?" Divyaa asked in a sing song voice.

"Bohot" he replied without realizing what he had just said.

"Aap use pasand karte ho na?" Maghi asked

"Haan-" and then Kavin came back to his senses.

"Kya- I mean kaun-tum-tum kiski baat kar rahi ho?" he flushed

"Inspector Purvi, aur kaun?" they said smiling mischievously. Both of them raised one eyebrow at him.

"Kya-Kya matlab?"

"Oh please, bhai. Jyaada bhole mat bano" Divyaa told him straight away.

"Hume pata hai aap Inspector Purvi ko pasand karte ho" Mahi added.

"What?! Kaise?"

"So you do agree that you like her?"

"Haan" he agreed. He smiled as he looked back at the photo.

"Par tumhe kaise pata chala?"

"Rishabh" they Mahi said.

"Rishabh? Woh 13 saal ka ladka? Jisse mein hospital mein mila tha?"

"Haan, wahi" Divyaa told him.

"Rishabh mere Professor ka beta hai. Meri prof.-hum unhe Mrs.R bulaate hain-humaare saath hi thi plane mein, Rishabh ke saath. Toh baat karte karte usne hume bola ki woh Inspector Kavin se mila"

"Toh humne use bataaya ki aap hamare bhai ho aur phir usne hume woh pura hospital ka antakshari incident bataya"

"Kaise aap dono pura waqt ek dusre ko dekh rahe the!"

Kavin smiled hearing it.

**Too bad? Okay? Good? Hope some of the lines weren't too cheesy! Thank you for reading! R & R! **

**p.s. If anyone wants their names in the stories, please tell me in the reviews. I'll add them in either the next chapters or in other stories!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Hey guys sorry for such a late update but I was really busy this week!**

**Reviewers thank you-all of you-for your kind reviews!**

**So here's your next chapter! Hope you like it and please R & R!**

It had been a busy day in the bureau. But Purvi's day was not over yet. In the evening she had to go to one of cousin's wedding reception. She liked that cousin of hers but she would not be completely unhappy to miss the reception. The bride, her sister, was one of those long distant relatives she had had from her maternal side. She did like her aunts and uncles and cousins but not this particular khandan of her sister. They were show-offs for one thing. Being a little bit more well off than the others in the family they made a great show of being sophisticated and had a tendency to make their affluence known in every meeting. This irritated her.

The immediate aunts of this sister, always wore too much jewelry according to Purvi and the uncles too seemed to have only one topic for conversation-their business.

Well; family was family and you had to do some things just because you _had_ to do them, whether you liked it or not. Attending this wedding reception was definitely one of them.

Purvi went home, got dressed and went to the reception hall along with her parents.

As they arrived at the venue, Purvi put up a reluctant smile on her face and went inside the hall.

After they entered, they saw the place beautifully decorated and the gorgeous couple on the stage. She met up with the relatives, even the stuck up ones and her uncles, as expected, turned the conversation to their business. What a bunch of phonies, thought Purvi.

Not even twenty minutes had passed when she was quite fed up with the whole thing and she was literally tired of hearing exaggerated talks in every group she went-the uncles about their business (again), the aunties about all the thing from jewelry to designer sarees and the girls Purvi's age about their boyfriend problems and the latest fashion trends.

She was really tired; it had been a long day at the bureau, and she wanted to go home.

She went to the food counter to get get some water. She drank the water and turned around and bumped into a guy.

"I am sorry!" she said.

"I am sorry!" the guy too said at the same time.

She looked at him and let out a small gasp of surprise.

"Purvi?" the guy asked in disbelief.

"Kavin sir?" Purvi asked equally astonished.

"Tum yaha?" he grinned .

Purvi could tell the delight in his tone.

"Haan-who dulhan meri cousin hai. Aap yaha-?"

"Dulha mera bachpan ka dost hai!" Kavin exclaimed.

She didn't know how or why but suddenly she wasn't so gloomy about coming to the reception anymore. Infact seeing him, she was suddenly happy; like a current passed through her body which left her feeling like this might be the best place to be now that he was here.

Did I just think that? No. I cannot. I mean he is Kavin _sir _for goodness's sake. My senior. My co-worker. And even though he is looking extremely hot right now in his semi formals-_ oh my God WHAT am I thinking?!_ Not that he doesn't look striking otherwise-he looks exceedingly handsome in his leather jackets- _PURVI STOP THINKING!_

She couldn't believe herself. How could she even let such thoughts about a senior Inspector entre her mind.

She shook herself out of her thoughts and said, "Well, I guess I should go. My parents want me to meet some cousins" saying so she hurried inside.

_**There I was again tonight**_

_**Forcing laughter faking smiles**_

_**Same old tired lonely place**_

_**Walls of insincerity**_

_**Shifting eyes and vacancy**_

_**Vanished when I saw your face**_

_**All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you...**_

Purvi went inside smiling for reason unknown to her and went up to her parents.

"Papa, who aapko pata hai mere senior, Inspector Kavin? Who bhi yaha hai" she tried saying this as casually as she could which was not much.

"Oh" said her dad, " Kaha pe?"

Her parents were smart enough to notice the wobbly, jelly like effect Purvi had when she mentioned this. She tried to show her parents that it was no big deal but they knew their daughter well enough to sense that it was a pretty big deal for her.

"Uhh.." she tried to locate Kavin but wasn't able to do so.

That was because he was standing right behind her.

"Hello Purvi" he smiled politly, " tumhare parents?"

"Yes sir" she replied. Now Purvi was blushing frantically.

"Hello sir. Pleased to meet you" he shook hands with Purvi's father.

"Hello mam. I am senior Inspector Kavin. Purvi's co-worker"

"Hello Kavin" Purvi's parents replied.

"Toh tumne CID kabse join kiya hai?"

"Bas kuch mahine pehele hi mera transfer hua hai"

"Tumhari shaadi hui hai?"

"Maa!" Purvi tried to hiss through gritted teeth.

"Nahi mam" Kavin replied smiling.

"Tum akele rehta ho?"

"Haan. Lekin abhi thode dinon ke liye meri behene aayi hai"

"Maa, papa, hume di se milkar aana chahiye" Purvi tried to stop the conversation.

"Haan haan jaroor. Toh beta tum yaha shaadi mein kaise?"

"Sir wo dulha mera bachpan ka dost hai"

"Tumhare behenon ki shaadi ho chuki hai?"

"Nahi mam. Aur who dono meri hi umar ki hain. Toh iski wajeh se kayi baar problem ho jaati hai. Log kuch aur hi samajhte hai. People are very judgmental"

"Logon ki galti nahi hai. Log jo dikhta hai wahi samajhte hain. Unhe sab facts toh nahi pata rahenge aapke baarein mein" Purvi replied hotly.

"Wahi toh mein keh raha hun. People are hypercritical"

"Not all"

"Maine kab kaha sab log? I just made a general statement. About no one in particular..."

He looked at Purvi with a smile whose was now very much flushed.

_**You eyes whispered, "Have we met?"**_

_**Across the room your silhouette**_

_**Starts to make its way to me**_

_**The playful conversation starts**_

_**Counter all your quick remarks**_

_**Like passing notes in secrecy**_

_**And it was enchanting to meet you**_

_**All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you**_

Suddenly someone's voice sounded over the speaker.

"Good evening everyone! Hope y'all are having a fantastic evening! Well it's about to get better for all the youngsters! 'Cause we have arranged a special party for them! I would like all the youngsters to join the bride and the groom out in the lawn where, trust me on this, the real party gets started!"

Purvi rolled her eyes. Another stupid party. She was about to stay behind with her parents when one of her cousins came over squealing and took her arm and dragged Purvi to the lawn along with her.

Kavin too followed behind. He was happy to see Purvi looking out for him when he reached.

"Okay everyone! Put your dance shoes on! 'Cause the great dance party is about to begin! Now lemme tell all you guys that this is a dance competition! So quickly grab up a partner and show off your dancing skills! Turn that music on, pal!"

At the mention of pairing up for the dance, Kavin looked at Purvi.

She noticed this but pretended to ignore it and look at the DJ instead.

But the other girls did not. Almost all of the girls flocked around Kavin, looking at him expectantly.

Now Purvi was jealous! If he he danced with anyone of them, she was leaving the party that instant. She didn't know why she felt this way because she didn't even really want to dance with him-him just being there was enough for her. But suddenly she grew all possessive of him, and so when he asked, "Miss Purvi, meri partner banogi?" she replied a 'yes' within a moment, with a smile-just to show the other girls that yes, she was going to dance with him and place her hand on his outstretched hand.

Kavin was very pleased to see Purvi feeling all possessive about him. She was finally responding to his feelings and that too in an affirmative way.

The other girls were positively and visibly disappointed because of this and grumbling went off to find other partners.

"Possessive" Kavin remarked as they went to the dance floor.

"Sorry?"

"Tum bohot possessive ho mere bare mein. I mean I know mein tumhara senior hun aur kaafi handsome bhi,but I never thought you would be so possessive about me" he smirked.

"Oh please" she replied; her mind hyper aware that he was still holding her hand.

"Oh come on Purvi, admit it. Tum jealous hui thi"

"Jealous, my foot" she replied sweetly.

"Ok girls and guys! Get ready as the first song is about to playyyyyy!"

The songs started.

Kavin and Purvi danced quiet well with each other considering it was their first time they were dancing together as partners.

The songs played on and they began to enjoy themselves. Soon the entire crowd was cheering.

Both of them were surprised at each other's ability to dance.

They did not notice the time pass and so they were surprised to here that the next song was going to be the last one.

"This song is gonna be a slooowwww, romantic one people so enjoy yourselves!"

The music started. It was an old favorite.

Kavin and Purvi effortlessly came into position within a second; her one arm on his shoulder and the other in his his hand, while his other hand took her waist.

Purvi blushed as she looked up in his smiling eyes.

_Chaahe tum kuch na kaho_

_Meine sunn liya_

_Ke saathi pyaar ka_

_Mujhe chunn liya_

_Chunn liya_

_Meine sunn liya_

His face showed the affection he had for her. Her face was literally glowing-the red of her cheeks which always seemed to be there when he was around-only added to the beauty.

_Pehela nasha pehela khumaar_

_Naya pyaar hai naya intezaar_

_Kar loon mein kya apna haal_

_Aye dil-e-bekaraar_

_Mere dil-e-bekaraar_

_Tu hi bata_

"Uhh, Purvi...tum aaj bohot khoobsurat lag rahi ho"

"Thank you, sir. Aap bhi bohot ho-I mean booth hi achche lag rahe hain"

They were gazing in each other's eyes and the world seemed to fade away.

_Kavin's POV_

_She's looking like an angel. And yes, tonight I got the confirmation that she loves me too. He had this sudden urge to scream out loud, " Purvi, I love you!" but he controlled himself. You were jealous when the others girls came around to dance with me. You were possessive about me. As if they stood a chance when you were there in front of me._

This was one of the best moments of her life. She was dancing with the guy she loved, acknowledging his love for her. Yes, she finally admitted-she was in love him. She knew he loved her too.

They were still lost in each other as the song came to an end and realized it only when the others around them started clapping.

They both blushed now as they separated.

"Woo hoo! Now that was an amazing dance! We all know who the winner is, don't we? Yes you are right people; it's that couple who was so lost in each other that they did not even realize the song coming to an end! The beautiful girl in anarkali and the guys in semi-formals!"

_**This night is sparkling**_

_**Don't you let it go**_

_**I'm wonderstruck**_

_**Blushing all the way home**_

_**I'll spend forever**_

_**Wondering if you knew**_

_**I was enchanted to meet you**_

Purvi couldn't sleep that night. Her mind was replaying the events of the evening all over again and again. The way he looked into her eyes...and his eyes too are so beautiful.

She tried her best to sleep not knowing that Kavin was in a similar situation.

He tossed and turned but just could not sleep. His mind was focused on that moment she was looking at him with her big, beautiful eyes looking staring at his.

_**The lingering question kept me up**_

_**2 a.m. who do you love?**_

_**I wonder 'till I'm wide awake**_

_**And now I'm pacing back and forth**_

_**Wishing you were at my door**_

_**I'd open up and you would say, "hey**_

_**It was enchanting to meet you"**_

Her phone suddenly buzzed. It was a message from him.

"Purvi,I had a really great evening. Thanks for making it so special"

_**And this is me praying that**_

_**This was the very first page**_

_**Not where the story line ends**_

_**My thoughts will echo your name**_

_**Until I see you again**_

_**These are the words I held back**_

_**As I was leaving too soon**_

_**I was enchanted to meet you**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it!**

**Reviewers, thank you for your reviews. Kashaf this one's for you since I forgot to add your name the last time. **

**Hope y'all like it!**

Purvi was working on the computer the next day when Kavin entered.

As soon as he entered, Purvi again felt the current she had felt the last night. The this-might-be-the-best-place-to-be-now-that-you-are-here current. And her face automatically lit up with a smile.

There were only a few people in the bureau at that time. Kavin entered, greeted everyone and then went over to Purvi's desk.

"Good morning" he smiled at her.

She looked up from the computer and noticed that this was not one of his everyday smiles. The everyday smile he had for her always had a mischievous ring to it. Today's smile was... different; like it came straight from the heart.

"Good morning" she too smiled at her and she was surprised to realize that her everyday reaction to his everyday smile was not there-her blush.

_Her smile-it had changed. For the better, no doubt. He knew it was that genuine heartfelt smile. She looked pretty when she blushed. But beautiful with this new smile. He only missed the blush a little._

Soon everyone else came and got busy in their work. ACP sir entered, bringing a bit of news.

"Abhijeet, Daya, Kavin tumhe kalse ek hafte ke liye Pune jaana hoga, training ke liye. Senior inspectors ke liye ek training camp organize kiya hai. Toh tum log kal subah wahan jaoge" he said.

Purvi was sad. A week? Kavin sir was going to be away for one entire week?

"Yes sir" all three of them replied.

They didn't know it, but each of them was thinking-how can I stay away from _her_ for one whole week? Now the 'her' varied for each of them. For Abhijeet it was undoubtedly Dr. Tarika, for Daya it was Shreya and for Kavin it was Purvi. But hey-duty comes first.

Tarika and Shreya were visibly upset at this camp but even they knew that for them-all of them-their duty was the first and foremost.

Purvi looks at Kavin only to realize that he was looking at her. She smiled sympathetically at him to which he responded with a shrug and half smile.

Later that day, at the lunch break, everyone else left for the canteen, leaving Kavin and Purvi alone together.

Purvi was again on the computer while Kavin was checking the files. His work done, he kept the file aside and went to stand in front of her. She noticed him standing there and looked at him.

"Yesterday night was fun" he said.

"Yes, it was" she smiled.

They both remembered that special moment when they were looking in each other's eyes.

But they did not speak about it. That moment was still too fragile. Too tender, too beautiful to speak about.

Both out of their daydream, they looked at each other again.

"Sir, kya mein aapse kuch pooch sakti hoon?"

"Sure"

She grinned at him and said, "Sir aaj aap har roj ki tarah flirt nahi kar rahe hai…?"

Kavin let out a small laugh. "I hope we're past the stage of flirting, Purvi"

Ah-there it was! The blush.

But the blush was different too. Again a direct heart se aaya hua.

She was happy that know that they had indeed left that stage of flirting behind.

Kavin looked at Purvi straight in the eye and asked, "Purvi, will you miss me?"

"Yes sir. I will" she said within a second and smiled at him once more.

She loved him. She knew he loved her. They were now past the stage of flirting-that definitely counted for something- and why shouldn't she tell the truth?

Now she understood the reason behind their smiles and blushes being different from the other days- they were in love. And more importantly, both of them knew it and admitted it-to themselves-but still.

"Thank you for saying yes. Agar tum nahi bolti toh...it would've really hurt"

They just looked at each other for a while with a smile and then they heard the others coming back and reluctantly took their eyes off each other. They both could have spent forever gazing into each other's eyes like that.

"Sir par hume toh who files chahiye hongi kal" Abhijeet was telling ACP sir.

"Haan. Toh ek kaam karo, kal subah jaane se pehle bureau aajao. Phir yahan se chale jaana"

"Okay sir" he replied.

_So I will get to see her tomorrow morning. _

So I will get to see Kavin sir tomorrow morning before he leaves.

They again looked at each other and smiled, thinking the same thing.

"Waise sir aapki training toh NDA ke campus mein hone waali hain na?" Freddy asked Abhijeet.

"Haan, kyu Freddy?"

"Sir wahan par toh Varun Dhawan ke nayi movie ki shooting chalu hai! "Pankaj exclaimed excitedly.

"Hann sir, shooting kal tak chaalu hai" Freddy added.

At this both Tarika and Shreya squealed.

"Abhijeet please mere liye Varun Dhawan ka autograph leke aaoge?" Tarika asked himwith a big smile.

"Huh. Kyu?"

"Kyu matlab? Sir he's so hansome!" Shreya said.

"Sir mere liye bhi laoge please?" she asked Daya.

"Dekhenge. Agar time mila toj" he said.

Both the officers were jealous at the attention Varun Dhawan was getting from their girls.

"Thank you so much" they both said.

"Jara Purvi ko dekho tum dono. Dekha, usne nahi manga woh Varun ka autograph" Daya said.

Actually even Purvi wanted his autograph but she wanted Kavin to bring it for her.

Kavin looked at Purvi and went outside the bureau. Purvi noticed this and followed him outside.

As soon as he saw Purvi, he asked, "Tumhe bhi autograph chahiye?"

She nodded and blushed. She marveled at the fact that he knew what she wanted without her telling him about it. She had never mentioned that she was a fan of Varun Dhawan but he sensed it. Like he could read her mind.

"Hey I hope woh blush mere liye hai. Agar woh uss Varun Dhawan ke liye hai toh mein autograph nahi la raha!"

They both laughed at this and went inside.

The next morning everyone stopped working to wave off to Abhijeet, Daya, and Kavin as they came to collect the files.

They bid a good bye to everyone even though they were going to be gone only a week. Daya gave Shreya an awkward hug while everyone poked each other and smiled as they did so. Abhijeet and Tarika waved a cheerful goodbye to each other.

But Kavin and Purvi did not do any such thing.

Kavin just called out a goodbye to everyone and then the trio left.

Just as everyone was setteling back in, ACP sir got a call from Kavin.

"Kya? Kavin tum bhi..! Theek hai mein bhejta hoon" he said irritated.

"Purvi, Kavin apni file yahi pe bhool gaya hai. Jara please usse niche jaakar deke aao"

As Purvi was climbing down the stairs, she saw kavin standing there, smiling at her.

And then she realized that the file was not left behind by accident.

"Here is your file sir" she replied grinning, "_bhool _gaye the aap upar. _Galti_ se"

"Well, thank you very much. Jo bhi hota hai achche ke liye hi hota hai. Issi bahane I got to say goodbye to you personally" he grinned,taking the file from her.

"Good bye" he said.

"Good bye, sir" she grinned.

"Kya hota agar ACP sir Freddy sir ya Pankaj ko bhejte?"

"Uhh... I did not think about that kyunki mein ACP sir se specifically tumhe bhejne ke liye kaha tha"

"You're getting late" Purvi remarked.

"I know" Kavin said and for a second looked at Purvi before hugging her.

She too put her arms around him smiled.

"Good bye, Purvi. Take care"

"Good bye, sir" she said.

They both smiled at each other before going off.

**So how was this chapter guys? R & R! **

**And thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter; and sincere apologies for being late but trust me I was really busy. Anyway, please enjoy reading!**

"Hello?"

"Hey. How are you?"

"Good. What about you?"

"I am fine. Missing you"

Purvi smiled. She could tell that he was grinning.

Kavin called her each and every day since he'd been away at the camp.

Every day just as she reached home, she'd get his call asking her how her day was.

By the end of the week she'd become quite used to his calls. She'd gotten so used to his calls in fact that one day he was a bit late to call and she felt the day incomplete because she hadn't talked to him.

She told him about her day at the bureau and Kavin told her about the camp.

Purvi waited eagerly for the week to end and Kavin to come back.

Kavin too got restless not seeing her for almost a week.

"Mujhe miss kar rahi ho?"

"Well roj koi flirt nahi karta hai bureau mein…so I guess yes; I am missing you"

They both laughed at this and Kavin said, "Don't worry about that. Kal mein aa hi raha hoon, toh…"

"Tum kal aa rahe ho?" Purvi said and then there was a slight pause when they both realized that Purvi had addressed him as 'tum' for the first time.

"Uhh…haan. Mein-mein kal bureau mein aa raha hoon"

"Par sir, aap sab toh kal subah wapas aa rahe ho toh ACP sir ne kal aapko chutti di hai na?" Purvi wavered off the silence caused by the 'tum' by quickly calling Kavin 'sir' again.

"Haan. Par mujhe tumse milna hai"

Those words brought a warm fuzzy feeling inside Purvi and she had no idea what courage the otherwise flirtatious Kavin had to gather to say it to her.

"Okay then. See you tomorrow"

"Okay. Goodnight"

"Goodnight"

Both of them smiled as they ended the call waiting for the next day to arrive.

As it turned out, all the three senior inspectors reported at the bureau the same day they returned from the camp.

As soon as Kavin entered, his eyes first saw Purvi and then did he acknowledge the rest of the team.

Both smiled at each other and both were just as eager to hug each other. They would've hugged too if the others weren't present around.

During the lunch break, as everyone headed for the canteen, Kavin stayed back stating that he had some work to do. Hearing it, Purvi too assured them that she would join later.

As soon as they were left alone, Kavin and Purvi both looked at each other and smiled warmly. Both stepped towards each other and Kavin asked, "Are you busy tonight?"

"No"

"Uhh…aaj raat mere saath dinner? At OzoneRange hotel?" Kavin asked hopefully with a smile.

Purvi was visibly surprised at this question and took a couple of seconds to digest the offer and then said, "Okay I guess"

"Okay then. Mein tumhe saat baje pick up karu?"

"I can come on my own"

"I know but mujhe tumhe pick up karna hai" Kavin insisted.

"Theek hai. I'll be ready"

"Okay"

Now Purvi's cheeks were red and even Kavin too couldn't stop grinning.

They were both so anxious that they did not notice a person standing at the door, listening to their every word and going away from their smiling.

"Abhi, masti ka mood hai?" Daya asked Abhijeet with a mischevious grin in the canteen. Purvi and Kavin still hadn't joined the others.

"Plan kya hai?" Abhijeet asked getting excited.

"Pata chal jayega. Tum sirf itna bolo Kavin ki taang khichne ke liye tayyar ho?" Daya grinned.

Abhijeet's eyes lit up at the mention of this. Apparently Kavin was the only officer left who had not received this welcome from the duo.

"Bilkul mere bhai!"

"Okay then" Daya cleared his throat and said aloud, "Sab log suno, aaj shaam mere taraf se sabko IceFire hotel mein party! Sade saat baje!"

Everyone was surprised at the suddenly announced party but gladly accepted the invitation.

As they returned from the canteen, Daya told the plan to Kavin and Purvi.

"Uhhm…aaj sham saade saat baje? Uhh..sir I already have plans…" Kavin stammered.

"Oh…toh tum nahi aa rahe ho?"

"Nahi. Sorry sir"

"Koi baat nahi. Purvi tum toh aa rahi ho na?" Daya asked her.

"Sir woh actually, mein bhi aaj busy hoon…I am sorry par mein nahi aa sakti"

"Okay" Daya turned around and with his back towards them, faced Abhijeet and finally broke into a grin which he had been suppressing while talking to them.

As the duo moved away from Kavin and Purvi, Abhijeet asked Daya, "Kya hua?"

"Dono aaj sham ko busy hai" grinned Daya.

"Toh? … ek minute, kahi tum yeh toh nahi keh rahe ho ki…woh dono saath mein…?"

Now Daya smiled even wider and shrugged with a 'maybe' expression on his face.

"Kya baat kar rahe ho?! Sach mein?" Abhijeet replied leaning in closer trying to keep his voice down.

Daya nodded, "Proof hai boss. Aise hi nahi bol raha hoon"

"Achcha toh isiliye aaj ki party…"

"Haan aur sunno, party ka venue change hone wala hai"

"Of course"

**Thanks for reading and the next chapter is updated so check that out too!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**Tehrim this one is for you! (belated) Happy Birthday! (since your birthday was almost a month ago!) I am really sorry for being so late but as I said I was really busy. This chapter is entirely for you and I hope you like it!**

(Later that evening)

Kavin's heart had never beaten this fast before. He had had his share of crushes during his adolescence years and he sure got those butterflies; but this was his first almost-official date. When he was younger he always imagined his first date to be total filmy-style-he'd go over to the girl's house with flowers and chocolates and the girl would be waiting for him wearing a nice dress and she'd be blushing and he'd be the total-cool-and-confident guy. They would go to a fancy restaurant and have dinner and he would drop her home and maybe get a goodnight kiss from her. A perfect evening, right? Turns out, it did not happen so.

For starters, he felt anything but cool-and-confident. He was tad nervous. Secondly, the girl with whom he was going on a date with was a cop who was known to beat the hell out of criminals-very much like him-and so he had no idea whether she would be the princess type girl he had imagined. He was pretty sure she wasn't. Which was one of the many reasons for him to like her.

And the biggest surprise was…well, we'll get to that part later on.

So there he was, all nervous and driving up to Purvi's house.

He was confused as to whether he should take flowers for her but later decided against it, thinking it might be too much date-like.

He was wearing a white tee shirt and a black button-less blazer over it. It had considered wearing his signature leather jacket but later changed his mind because it looked too casual. The formal blazer went well-neither informal nor too formal-perfect for dinner.

And so ahead he went and rang the door bell to Purvi's house.

Purvi opened the door and smiled at him. Yes, she did blush-but Kavin was literally staring at her with an open mouth, and so there was not much space in his mind to think about that.

There was no girl standing in front of him wearing a dress, putting on make-up and all, but the girl that stood in front of him had no less charm than a princess.

Purvi was wearing a long-ish full sleeved off-white top with blue denims. Her hair was let loose with a side partition and she had only the slightest make up on- eyeliner and lip gloss maybe-that's it.

And she was not wearing her every day sneakers and neither was she wearing stilettos with it. No. She rocked the entire outfit with her shoes-brown pixie boots!

No wonder Kavin was still staring at her even when she raised her eyebrows at him.

"Whoa! You look absolutely _smashing_!" he blurted out.

Purvi smiled even more at this complement and said a 'thank you' as they made their way to Kavin's car.

He held out the door open for her and went around do get into the driver's seat.

As they drove, Kavin asked, "Don't girls usually wear that frock-thing when they go on dinner with guys?"

"Most girls wear 'one-piece' dresses. I like to wear what I am comfortable in" Purvi said.

"And may I add that you are looking absolutely stunning in your outfit? I expected you to look pretty but you are looking absolutely fantastic!

"So I am not looking pretty?"

"No. Pretty is what you would have looked if you had worn that frock-thing. You look much more pretty-really gorgeous right now" he looked at her and smiled.

They soon reached hotel OzoneRange and Kavin and Purvi were shown their table.

Kavin first pulled out a chair for Purvi like a total gentleman.

The order placed, they soon got talking.

They talked about numerous thing, various topics and they realized how comfortable they were in each company.

They talked, they laughed, and they joked as if they were old friends. And they found it absolutely easy to switch from one topic to another without any awkward pauses.

The food arrived in between their conversation and they hardly even knew what was going down their throats; they were too busy talking to each other.

Their conversations ranged widely from books, to movies, global topics, politics, their faiths, beliefs, food and even cooking. It was in fact during this intresting point of the conversation that in came a surprise came for both of them.

Kavin was telling Purvi of his culinary skills and she found it hard to believe that he was a good cook.

"Mein mazak nahi kar raha hoon! I am serious, mein sach mein bohot achcha khana banata hoon" Kavin said.

"If you say so…but I find it amusing that a CID cop could ever prepare delicious food"

"Tum Dusyant se pooch lo. Usne mere haath ka khaana khaya hai. Aur agar phir bhi yakeen nahi ho raha hai toh tum mere ghar pe kabhi bhi aa jana; mein tumhe apne haath ka khana khilaunga. Trust me, you'll love it!"

"Okay. Mein jaroor aaungi"

By now, all the shyness had gone away from both of them. The shy faltering, nervousness was nowhere to be seen and they both felt a certain confidence in themselves as well as in each other and the in both of them together.

And it was after Purvi agreed to taste Kavin's food that they heard some familiar voices near the door.

They turned their heads around to be greeted with 'ohho!' type teasing looks from the entire CID team standing at the door and looking at them and whispering and giggling among themselves.

Both of them were so shocked seeing their colleagues over there that Purvi's hand stopped in midair with a fork as she was about to take a bite of her food and Kavin's hand was fixed with the salt container as he was putting some salt on his food.

"Toh yeh the tumhare plans Kavin?" Abhijeet asked moving towards Kavin and Purvi.

"Isiliye dono busy the jab meine tumhe dinner pe bulaya" Daya started to smile.

They both looked at each other for a moment before going red in the face and stammering at Daya and Abhijeet.

"Sir-aisa-aisa kuch bhi nahi hai-"

"Haan sir-it's just a dinner and-"

"Haan haan of course! Tum apne dosto se milne aaye hoge aur tumhaare dostone plan cancle kar diya hoga aur dono ek dusre se aise hi coincidentally mile honge. Hai na?"

"No, sir. Mein ne Purvi ko dinner pe bulaya"

Kavin said these words with just as much firmness as he had stuttered at his previous sentence.

This admission aroused a chorus of 'ohho!' from the others.

But Daya and Abhijeet did not participate in that. True, they were the ones who came up with the intention of pulling Kavin's leg but seeing the fact that Kavin was ready to bear their teasings rather than back out from saying that he and Purvi were on a date, they mentally saluted his courage. They both were happy that their sister was on a date with the guy who was not embarrassed admit the fact that he was on a date with her when he knew it meant endless teasing by them all.

They smiled at him and Daya patted him on the shoulder and said, "Well in that case, you continue your dinner, we'll be at our table"

"Kya sir, itni jaldi chod diya inko?" asked Dusyant said.

"Haan sir, abhi abhi toh pakde gaye hai" Pankaj added.

"Arrey kal ka poora din phir hum kya karenge?" Abhijeet said.

"Wahi toh, abhi inhe dinner enjoy karne do. Kal poora din hai humare paas" Daya said.

Kavin and Purvi were partly glad that their 'encounter' was brief and partly worried thinking about the teasing that was surely going to be in full force from the next day.

Shreya and Tarika whispered a hurried 'congrats!' to Purvi while going and Abhijeet and Daya patted Kavin once again on the shoulder and said, "Itna yaad rakhna Purvi humari behen hai" and Kavin nodded as he understood the rest of the sentence.

Dushyant said, "Mere bhai, tu kal aa bureau mein" while Panjak said, "Sir, aap toh bade chupe rustam nikle!"

Purvi and Kavin both were flustered at this and finally heaved a sigh of relief after all the others went away.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

**Hello guys, I know I am terribly late updating the story but I was really really busy. The next updates too are going to take time though I will try my best to update them as soon as possible.**

**Reviewers thank you all for your review!**

**Divyaa and Mahi-here is the plan-(….*whispering something in your ear*….)**

**Got it? **** Oh, and don't forget to take Sarra with you!**

**So go quick hide behind the desk! **

**Now, without further ado-here's the next chapter!**

Kavin entered the bureau trying very hard not to make a sound. Daya and Abhijeet looked up from their files and grinned at him. Kavin greeted them reluctantly, disappointed that he failed to make his presence unknown. Purvi had yet to come.

Why aren't they teasing me, he thought. He got his answer as ACP sir walked out of his cabin. Purvi arrived and Kavin smiled at her. She too smiled back and went red after realizing that Abhijeet and Daya were grinning at her.

Everyone was doing their work when ACP sir came out of his cabin and went outside to attend a call.

As soon as he stepped outside, Daya and Abhijeet kept down their files and Daya said out aloud, "Toh Kavin, dinner ke plans kabse ban rahe the?"

Everyone else too kept aside their work and grinned at Kavin and Purvi.

Kavin went red as he said, "sir?"

"Mein ne poocha, dinner ke plans kabse ban rahe the?" Daya said out slowly.

"Sir…woh…woh…"

"Hmm? Woh woh kya?"

"Sir woh aise hi bas…"

"Achcha ji aur humari pyaari behen Purvi, apne bhaiyon ko bhi nahi bataya dinner ke bare mein?" Abhijeet asked looking at Purvi.

"Bhai, aisa kuch bhi nahi hai-"

"Apne bhai se jhooth bola ke tum busy ho" Daya added.

"Bhai I am sorry-" Purvi started but was cut off by Shreya who said, "Apni best friend ko bhi nahi bataya na?"

"Shreya" was all Purvi could manage because fortunately for her, ACP sir came back and without another word, everyone got back to work.

A few days later, Kavin was engrossed in his work when he heard a loud thud. He went to the door along with everyone else, from where the sound had come.

"PURVI!" he yelled as he saw Purvi getting up slowly at the bottom of the flight of stairs where she had evidently crashed.

Kavin took five steps at a time and jumped his way to her and was beside her in three seconds.

He helped her get up and steady herself as he by which time the others had joined them.

"Kya tum theek ho? Kaise gir gayi tum? Haath deekhao"Kavin said in one breath.

"Sir, I am fine. Kuch nahi hua hai. Mera pair fisal gaya-"

"Kuch nahi hua hai! Itne zor se giri, aur kuch nahi hua hai! Kavin wrinkled his face as if he had got the wound.

"Sir, bas jarasi kharoch aayi hai-aah!" Purvi exclaimed as she tried to move her hand.

"Jee aur kahi ye kuch nahi hua hai. Tum mere saath abhi ke abhi doctor ke paas aa rahi ho" Kavin said with a firm voice.

"What? Doctor ke paas jaane ki koi zaroorat nahi hai. Bas thodi der mein theek ho jayega"

"Haan Purvi doctor ke paas toh jaana padega" Abhijeet said shaking his head.

Purvi looked at them and repeated, "Sir, doctor ke paas jaane ki koi zaroorat nahi hai"

"Aise kaise nahi hai? Aur tumhara toh pata nahi par agar tum abhi ke abhi Kavin ke saath doctor ke paas nahi gayi toh woh toh theek nahi rahega" Daya said.

"Wahi toh. Purvi neeche giri lekin uski shakal se lagta hai jaise chot usse lagi ho" Dushyant said.

"Sir, aapko bhi kya mazak soojh raha hai iss waqt" Purvi said.

"Mazak kaha kar rahe hain hum? Mein sach mein keh raha hoon" Abhijeet said smiling.

"Purvi, jokes apart, sach mein doctor ke paas chali jao" Daya said with a genuine smile.

"Haan. Kavin kya tum Purvi ko leke ja sakte ho?" Abhijeet asked.

"Bilkul sir" Kavin replied.

"Yeh bhi koi poochne waali baat hai?" Pankaj whispered in Dushyant's ear.

"Bhai, mujhe doctor ke paas jaane ki koi zaroorat nahi hai, mera haath bilkul theek hai, aur agar bohot zyada dard ho raha hoga toh mein aapko bata doongi. Ab chalo" Purvi said.

Kavin reluctantly went back along with the rest of the team and kept glancing at Purvi's hand every five minutes.

After some time, he could no longer see her wincing with pain and he marched up to her and said, "Purvi, hum doctor ke paas jaa rahe hai. Look at your hand yaar, it has started to swell!"

By now, Purvi was ready to go the doctor. Her hand was really paining.

"Sir, mein Purvi ko leke doctor ke paas jaa sakta hoon?" Kavin asked Daya and Abhijeet. They looked at Purvi's hand and gave Kavin and Purvi the permission to go.

After they left, Daya said to Abhijeet, "Abhijeet, parso hi aunty ji ka phone aaya tha"

"Purvi ki maa ka?" Abhijeet asked.

"Haan. Purvi ki shaadi ki baat karne. Koi achcha ladka hai kya nazar mein ya phir Purvi kisi ko pasand karti hai kya ye poochne ke liye. Mein kya soch raha hoon, Kavin ki baat chalaun?" Daya asked.

"Mein bhi wahi soch raha hoon. Achcha ladka hai, aur Purvi ko pasand bhi karata hai, aur uska khayal bhi rakhta hai"

"Purvi bhi usse pasand karti hai. Ek kaam karte hai, thoda rukte hai, dekhte hai, phir unn dono se baat karete hai, aur phir aunty ji se baat karenge hai" Daya said.

"Hmm. Theek hai" Abhijeet said.

Meanwhile, Kavin and Purvi were sitting in the waiting area for the nurse to call them in.

"Purvi, bohot zyada dard ho rah hai?" Kavin asked when Purvi flinched as the girl sitting beside Purvi frantically moved her hands to search for her ringing mobile in her purse. Had Purvi not been more careful, the girl's hands would have hit her hand.

"Sir, mein CID officer hoon. Aisi choti moti chot se rone lag jaun toh kaise chalega?" she smiled at him.

"I know…" Kavin said.

"Purvi? You're next" the nurse called out.

(Later)

"Hello? Abhijeet sir? It's a fracture. Her right arm. The doctor is free this afternoon so she's putting a cast right now"

Purvi heard Kavin talk on the phone while she was paying the bills. Kavin had offered to pay the bills too but she had strictly refused. She smiled when she heard him say, "Yes sir, of course uska khayal rakh raha hoon. I am waiting with her. Aur thoda time lagega"

"Ma'am, are you guys like getting engaged or something?" the receptionist, a girl about Purvi's age, smiled at her.

"I am sorry, whom are you talking about?" Purvi asked her.

"You and your boyfriend of course!" the receptionist, Sarra said.

"What? No, no he is uh-not my boyfriend. He is- he's my senior" Purvi blushed.

"Really? Well, you've got a really caring senior" Sarra remarked.

Kavin finished his call and came to stand near Purvi and said, "You're done?"

Purvi nodded and as he thanked Sarra, she asked with a grin, "Sir, any plans of proposing to Miss Purvi?"

"I am- I am sorry?" Kavin was taken aback by the sudden question and he looked at Purvi whose face mirrored his own.

"I asked whether you have any plans of proposing to Miss Purvi" Sarra said again.

Just then Kavin heard giggles from behind the receptionist's desk.

He recognized those giggles at once.

"Divyaa, Mahi, bahar aajao" he stated flatly.

**So how was it? The next chapter will have a bit of Kavin and Purvi romance so stay tuned all KaVi fans!**


End file.
